Sudden Changes
by Mia-snr
Summary: a storie of love, hate, friendship and difficult moments
1. Prologue

Prologue

The cold was almost unbearable at this time of the year. Yes, we all know winter is cold, but this year it was out of control. It seemed as if the peace of Christmas was being replaced by some sort of dark and unhappy feeling.

After the tragedy that happened only a few weeks ago and that was still imprinted in everyone's head, no one could even remember the meaning of the word happiness.

That powerful storm that swept thousands of lives was enough to destroy every sign of smile. But, as a result of it all, people became closer, more helpful; it's only human instinct to help others only in difficult times. She only remembered that kind of spirit when she was still back in the Wizard world, more exactly after the war ended.

After it all finished she decided to leave everything behind. She had lost a lot in that war – Ron, Moody, Fred, and so many…she just couldn't stand it. After some months she made her decision and never looked back.

And until now she hadn't returned. Now her family needed her. All her nieces, nephews and sisters needed her. And after a while she found what she was looking for: Happiness. She had the perfect family, well ok, maybe not perfect because there are no such things as perfect families, but she was happy, she had her three sisters, her mother and father, and her boyfriend, who was amazing. Also, she had what she had dreamed for so long – a good job. She became a doctor (or a healer, if you are by any chance a wizard).

Even when she left the wizard world she kept in touch with Harry and Ginny. They were her only connection with that world (well, if you keep the Weasley family out, of course). It will be eighteen years since she left what had been her dream for so long. But now it is all different. She was a different woman now.

She was now living with Jack, her boyfriend for 5 years. He really made her happy.

She worked in a hospital, and sometimes helped her father, who was a surgeon. Her mother was a different matter. She had always been a roll to Hermione. She was now an important member of the Government of the USA.

Her parents were always a fundamental piece in her life. Specially her father. But her sisters were everything to her as well. They were her support in school, even when she would go to Hogwarts and they would stay.

Her sister, Helen, was also an important piece to her. Everything she wouldn't say to their mother, she would tell Helen, her oldest sister.

Allison, her twin sister was another matter. No one could understand their relationship…it was a special bound, like every twin.

And Anna, her youngest sister. they weren't that close, but they didn't hate each other, if that is what you are thinking. She could consider her family big, because they were 16. When one of her aunts died, and left her daughter alone, her mother had raised her; Alicia, who was also a witch (fact that no one new) but they didn't get on that well.

And there was also Lisa, her "crazy" and favourite aunt. She was a good friend. Jennifer, her daughter was also a good person; she was a song writer and was now living in Paris. She only came here to Christmas Eve's, anniversaries and those special occasions;

After her work in the hospital she would go to the Journal to leave her new report. It is there that this story really starts.


	2. New Beginnings

She drove to the Journal after a very strenuous day at work. She had lost a kid with only three years old, because of their parents. To think he was the same age as Angie, her little prince.

As soon as she arrived she saw her two friends: Jennifer and Catherine.

"Good afternoon Mione" – Jennifer said once she caught her glimpse.

"Good afternoon Jen and Cath" – she said getting to her desk.

"How was your day at work, you seem tired" – Catherine asked taking a slip of her Starbucks coffee.

"Not good, really not good…I am going to blow if I don't get home to my family…the things I see at work…I can't imagine such problems" – Hermione said taking the new tasks she had on her desk. She hadn't been there for some time. So the work started to grow.

"What happened?" – Jennifer asked taking her chair to Hermione's desk.

"Today, a boy of only three years old died, and I was responsible for it…" – Hermione.

"No, you can't think like that…you did everything to help him, I know you" – Jennifer said.

"Why do people do this to kids? They are only kids, even if they don't follow the rules…I just thought of Angie". – Hermione said taking her head in her hands.

"I know what you are thinking…but it wasn't your fault…we know it" – Jennifer said with her hand in Hermione's shoulder.

"Jen is right, we know you did everything to save him" – Catherine said standing up and approaching Jen and Mione.

"Yes, but why does it feel like I could do something else? Like I could really help him? He deserved that…he deserved to be here living, not lying down on the morgue!" – Hermione said now letting a few tears slid down her face.

"Well, how is it going to be your dinner with Jack?" – Catherine asked

Jennifer just glared at her "Yes, how is it going to be, where are you guys going?"

"He didn't say where he was taking me…he said it was a surprise…and that I couldn't miss it" – Hermione said letting a little smile escape.

"And you won't miss it! You'll have to give us all the details, understand?" – Jennifer said.

"Ok Jen, I know you won't leave me alone if I don't…" – Hermione said laughing.

"I didn't tell you the good news! My brother is coming to the Journal to try and get a job" – Catherine said happily

"Really? And when is he coming?" – Jennifer asked while Hermione was already concentrating on her papers.

"Today! I think he will arrive at 6o'clock maybe…it is getting late…I hope he doesn't arrive late…otherwise he won't be admitted." – Catherine said showing a nervous expression.

"Calm down girl, he won't be late…" – Jen said

_Brother? I didn't know she had a brother…but I kind of thought I had already seen that blonde hair before, but where?_

"Oh, here comes our beloved boss…" – Catherine said leaving to her desk

"See you later Mione…" – Jen said, also leaving for her desk

"Good afternoon people. As you might have heard around, today we will have someone arriving…from England. He is one of the best reporters in England, and is now moving to New York to try this out. I hope you cope with him well. And after that said, please I will like someone to help him on his first task…Miss Granger, since I almost don't get the pleasure of your presence, would you mind?"

_She new best than to deny our say no to her boss._

"Yes Mr. Lemming, I will help him…" – Hermione said.

"Thank you Miss Granger. Have you decided what will be the next subject to your column?

"Not yet Mr. Lemming…I will give it…" she said picking a table calendar

"Today Ms. Granger, 15th December, have I made myself clear?" – He said walking away not before getting an answer, of course.

"Yes, Mr. Lemming" – she said

_How can I give it to him without knowing what to do? Especially for today! Is he completely insane? Maybe he wants to fire me…he would definitely fire me if I wasn't who I am…daughter of one of the most powerful women's in USA._

"When he arrives you will bring him to my office…you will need to talk about your new assignment, do you understand, Ms. Granger?"

"Yes Mr. Lemming, I will lead him to your office."

30 minutes went through without Hermione realising it. _She blamed it on all the work she had to do for that day_.

_Why did it had to happen that day, that day that had started so badly? Damn Mr. Lemming, Damn that stupid new guy! Wait a second, why am I cursing him, he is not responsible for what is happening…he might not even know me…why am I already mad? No, the real question is: Am I really getting mad talking to myself?_

She kept working until she heard the door opening, followed by a light thud indicating the person had entered…could it be him? It was already past the time he was suppose to show up, if he wants to work here he will have to arrive earlier, otherwise his future will be dark, really dark.

"Brother, you are already running late! I warned you not to be late! Mr. Lemming will cut your head out!" – Catherine said moving quickly to the entrance door.

"Sorry, I had some trouble finding this address…I promise it won't happen again." – he said.

_Wait I know that voice…'oh no, here we go again' speaking to yourself again…I am going crazy, completely crazy…oh well…_

"Look, that door is from Mr. Lemming, you might go in…he is already waiting for you…Hurry up!!" – Catherine said pushing him.

_I could only see his back…he was nice…'what!' I have a boyfriend! Stupid little voice._

Hermione stood and hurried to the entrance…

"Catherine, where is he? Mr. Lemming told me to take him" – She said

"Oh, I didn't hear that…I told him to get there, otherwise he would get his head cut off…" – Catherine said with a little laugh

"So I am the one getting my head out!...Sorry…I didn't mean to hell at you…I am just tired…and Mr. Lemming is definitely not helping" – she said rushing to Mr. Lemming's office.

"Good Luck"

_At that time Hermione Granger didn't know what was expecting her…she would not, even in a thousand years think her life could change in only 5 minutes…_


End file.
